


You're the one, yea, I've put all my trust in your hands

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: British Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: And oh how I imagine it's a fine looking dick he sports, Babyboy has moved into my heart, Best Friends, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fucking, Hide and Seek, Laughter, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Sex Is Fun, fucking and laughing, it's important to have fun together, mentioning Babyboy's dick, so comfortable with each other, the tiniest hint of anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	You're the one, yea, I've put all my trust in your hands

After spending about 10 minutes looking, Tim had found you in one of the upstairs closets, and your game of 'Hide & Seek' had been cut short when he sat down beside you and kissed you on the mouth, and the juvenile scenario had escalated into a lazy, make out session among his many stacked away objects and clothes.

_"My knees are killing me."_ he laughed softly against your lips after a while. _"Bedroom?_"

You nodded and smiled into the kiss, and he helped you up on your feet. Pressing his stomach to your back as he walked you to the bed, aligning with your steps, he nuzzled his face against your neck at the same time. Your scent always made him ecstatic, and he smiled on your skin as he grabbed the hem of your shirt to pull it over your head.

Turning around in his arms, you moaned in satisfaction as he slipped off his own shirt, and pressed your stomachs together. The sensation of his warm skin as it rubbed against yours caused your heart to speed up, and you knew there was nothing in the world that could compete with the feeling of having Tim near, and the closeness you shared, both emotionally and physically.

He took a step forward without breaking the kiss, silently urging you to the bed, and when the back of your knees hit the mattress, you sat down and brought Tim with you.

***

You hadn't planned on staying in bed the whole night afterwards, but after he had helped you achieve your 3'rd orgasm with deftly fingers and a wet tongue, and you had milked him of his 1'st one, and then wanting him to shoot his cum all over your pussy and stomach, then cleaning yourself off real quick before he helped you to your 4'th and 5'th one, as he himself rested for a bit.  
Then after he had fucked you from behind and squirted his 2'nd load in you, you were both absolutely fatigued, so you crashed out on the bed, even though it was only about 10 in the evening.  
Completely boneless, sweaty, and as close to each other as possible.

He was he first to wake the next morning, it was early and he was horny. Not even trying to be quiet for your sake, he pressed himself against you, squirmed and moaned silently in your ear. It took a while for you to come to, and you smiled in your sluggish state, smiled at his eager morning ways and at his erected cock poking you.

_"Didn't you get enough yesterday, Tim?"_ you teased as you stretched, making the covers slide off your upper body.

He sat up on one elbow and ran the other hand over your chest.

_"Get enough of you?"_ he asked in disbelief as he dipped his head to kiss your breasts. _"Is that even possible?"_

Brushing his tongue over one of your nipples, and smiling mischievously as he saw the pleasure you derived from it.  
He pulled you closer to kiss your lips, and your right hand wandered down to his cock, where you gave him a playful squeeze. He yelped in your mouth as his hips twitched in your grip.

The kissing slowly turned into a fun, easygoing sex session, and you giggled when he shimmied out of his boxers and propped himself up on his knees to grab hold of you to enter you.

_"Mmmm your dick is so gorgeous, Tim."_ you hummed, preparing to take him in.

His chest puffed out with pride, and you laughed as you caressed his body.

_"I love how it fits in you, baby."_ he said and looked down at himself._ "My little dick seeking shelter in your warm pussy."_

_" 'Little dick.' " _ you chuckled and squirmed lazily under him. _"It's such a good dick, Tim."_

_"Yeah, he has his moments."_

Slowly pecking your mouth and face with kisses.

_"I love this."_ he whispered.

You didn't have to ask what he was referring to, you knew what he meant.  
The moment grew serious and you looked at each other with every bit of trust, friendship, respect, love, and whatever else you shared together, and you smiled slowly and genuinely when you carded your fingers through his hair.

_"I know, baby. Me too."_

Feeling so complete when being in each others arms. It was like a new level of fulfillment that neither of you had experienced before, and he just had to pause for a second to have a look at you.

_"What?"_ you laughed.

_"Oh, nothing. I just like seeing you from this angle."_

You lovingly ran your fingertips over his face, on his eyebrows, and under his eyes, over his cheeks and stopped by his lips, and he nibbled your thumb as you brushed his lower lip. You both smiled, and you placed both hands on either side of his face.

_"And I like seeing you from down here..."_

_"Oh yeah?"_ he grinned and swept the tip of his tongue over you neck.

_"Oh, absolutely. It makes me feel so secure when you're towering over me, knowing you'll protect me if something were to happen..."_

You both snickered, and he sat up on his knees.

_"You think I would be much of a threat to anyone now, hm?"_ he quipped._ "Look how vulnerable I am."_ Pushing his hips forwards to emphasize the situation.

You laughed as you wrapped your arms around him to bring him closer again.  
Peacefully kissing each other as he maneuvered himself to you, he accidentally went a little lower and grazed at your backdoor entrance. You squealed a little and tensed up your body when he made a subtle movement forward with his hips.

_"Whoops!"_ he chuckled, _"Wrong one..?"_

_"Yes, very much."_

He sat up again and wrapped his arms around your thighs.

_"And we're **not** having **that **kind of fun now..."_ you stressed, grinning widely.

He chuckled a little, moving his hips in a little circle against you, teasing you.  
It made you gently bite your lower lip, and he took it as his cue to enter you, slowly.  
Loving the way his gradual trespass made you gasp and how your eyes drifted shut with pleasure as he began thrusting.


End file.
